rio_3_the_2019_filmfandomcom-20200214-history
Rio 3
Rio 3 is a 2019 American 3D computer-animated musical-comedy adventure film produced by Blue Sky Studios and directed by Carlos Saldanha. It is the sequel to the 2011 computer-animated film Rio and it's 2014 sequel Rio 2. The film was released in July 23, 2019. The film features an ensemble voice cast that includes Anne Hathaway, Jesse Eisenberg, Jemaine Clement, Kristin Chenoweth, Jay Baruchel, Evangeline Lilly, will.i.am, Jamie Foxx, George Lopez, Will Ferrell, Danny DeVito, Kelly Osbourne, Jordan Peele, Bruno Mars, Kenan Thompson, Jonah Hill, Bobby Cannavale, Jeff Goldblum, Leslie Mann, Rodrigo Santoro, Djimon Hounsou, Rita Moreno, Idris Elba, John Oliver, Jason Alexander, Tracy Morgan, Rowan Atkinson, Paul Rudd, Bebel Gilberto, Andy Serkis, Andy García, Peter Dinklage, and Samuel L. Jackson. Cast *Anne Hathaway as Jewel *Jesse Eisenberg as Blu Cobblepot *Jemaine Clement as Nigel *Kristin Chenoweth as Gabi *Jay Baruchel as Dave Stutler *Evangeline Lilly as Hope van Dyne *will.i.am as Pedro *Jamie Foxx as Nico *George Lopez as Rafael *Will Ferrell as Jacobim Mugatu *Danny DeVito as Oswald Cobblepot (Blu's father) *Kelly Osbourne as María Cobblepot (Blu's mother) *Jordan Peele as Melvin Peppers *Bruno Mars as Roberto *Kenan Thompson as Jonathan Barnavelt *Jonah Hill as Morton Schmidt *Bobby Cannavale as Guy Danlily *Jeff Goldblum as Grandmaster Ian Malcolm *Leslie Mann as Linda Gunderson Monteiro *Rodrigo Santoro as Dr. Tulio Monteiro *Djimon Hounsou as Mose Jakande *Rita Moreno as Aunt Mimi *Idris Elba as Mr. Barton *Jason Alexander as Boris Brooks *John Oliver as Steve *Tracy Morgan as Luiz *Jeremy Renner as Phil Betterman *Rowan Atkinson as Mr. Bean *Tom Kenny as Beethoven *Jason Lee as Buddy Pine *Paul Rudd as Scott Lang *Bebel Gilberto as Eva *Andy Serkis as Captain Francis Haddock *Andy García as Eduardo *Peter Dinklage as Simon Townsend *Samuel L. Jackson as Lucius Best *Rachel Crow as Carla *Pierce Gagnon as Tiago *Amandla Stenberg as Bia *Michael Keaton as Robert "Bobby" Barbato *Colm Feore as Adm. Donald Menken *John Cleese as The Narrator Production Casting Soundtrack * See also: Rio 3/Soundtrack Rio 3: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack is the soundtrack album to the film. On May 2018, Danny Elfman signed on to compose the film's score. The soundtrack was released on July 15, 2019, in digital download. The 2-CD Special Edition was released on July 19, 2019. On April 20, 2019, a new song entitled "Never Give Up" by Steven Tyler, was used as the theme song and the song for the end credits of the film. Trivia * Main article: Rio 3/Trivia Transcript * See also: Rio 3/Transcript Credits * Main article: Rio 3/Credits Gallery * Main article: Rio 3/Gallery Release Rio 3 was originally going to be released in August 9, 2018. One year later, Saldanha confirmed that the film's production would be moved up and was set to be released in July 23rd, 2019. 'Marketing' Following an announcement on May 22, 2018, Blue Sky Studios premiered the first official teaser trailer on Good Morning America the next day. In its first 24 hours, the teaser trailer reached 91.8 million views, which was the largest number ever seen for a trailer in that amount of time. The first official teaser poster was released on the next day. On November 2, 2018, Entertainment Weekly debuted the first official image on the cover of their magazine, along with nine new photos. One week later, Anne Hathaway and Blue Sky Studios debuted a new poster. On November 14, 2018, the first theatrical trailer was released, again on Good Morning America. Blue Sky Studios released the final trailer on January 30, 2019. 'Home media' Rio 3 was released on digital download by 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment on September 23, 2019, and on Ultra HD Blu-ray, Blu-ray, and DVD on October 11. Costumes * Main article: Rio 3/Characters’ clothes